harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing
James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing is a novel by G. Norman Lippert. It is followed by the sequel James Potter and the Curse of the Gate Keeper. See more information here. Plot Chapter 1 James Potter is the first-born son of Harry Potter, and is starting his first year at Hogwarts in 2016. He's very nervous, but soon makes two friends on the Hogwarts Express, a blonde American boy named Zane Walker and a rather large boy called Ralph Deedle. Both are Muggle-borns. After much anxiety, James gets sorted into Gryffindor, Zane into Ravenclaw, and Ralph, much to James' surprise, into Slytherin. James meets Ted Lupin, now taking up a role as the dirty pair in school rather like Harry's father, James and Sirius, along with Noah Metzker. He has a group of friends called the Gremlins, the majority of members in Gryffindor, however there are three members of Ravenclaw, including Zane. They decide to scare a Muggle farmer by producing a 'Wocket' and leading the man to believe that Martians are stealing his tomatoes. James awakes the next day with vague memories of the previous night. Chapter 2 McGonagall announces the Alma Alerons, a wizarding school from the US and some representatives from their magical department are coming to visit Hogwarts, and will stay for the year. James befriends a Slytherin six-year, Tabitha Corsica, whom all the boys find attractive. At first James looks wary of her, but soon gives in. The Gremlins invite the boys on more adventures. The Alma Alerons arrive by flying car. James is introduced to three new professors, Benjamin Franklyn, a 300-year old professor, Theodore Jackson, a stern, grey-haired professor and Madame Delacroix, a blind and slightly creepy witch. The boys decided to visit the Slytherin common room, where Ralph describes the Slytherins' reaction to the fact that Ralph has brought a GameDeck with him. James explains some wizards take badly to 'false magic', such as Muggle electronic devices. Translations James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing is translated in 7 languages. Charcters Ginevra Potter James Potter Zane Walker Ralph Deedle Ted Lupin Victoire Weasley Harry Potter Petra Morganstern Benjamin Franklyn Theodore Hirshall Jackson Merlinus Ambrosius Tabitha Corsica Progressive Element Madame Delacroix Film A group of fans made a short film of the end of the book. At first, the plan was to make the first film, but the computer where the film was crashed and the producer, Kellen Gibbs, would not do it over because of time restraints. But after talking it over with his cast and crew he choose to make a film of the end. The film is now on youtube and Kellen and his crew are working on making the second film James Potter and the Curse of the Gatekeeper which, this time, will be based on the full book and not just the end. Reviews Hopeless But Not Serious, by oonae: It’s easy to find online statements like “ohwow best fanfic ever!!,” but I haven’t been able to find any actual reviews. So I thought I’d offer a few words along those lines. I do recommend it. I know it’d be cooler for me to turn up my nose at it, and find fault with it in some complicated way, but the fact is I enjoyed it tremendously. Story PDF: James Potter and the Hall of Elders' Crossing James Potter 1 1